


Ride Home

by myranium (keyholes)



Series: Teencast!Ridjin [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Teencast AU.</i> Heading home for the night, Mr. Ridge ends up with a passenger determined to come with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> Giant thank you to [Sigma](http://missigma.tumblr.com/) for proof-reading and helping me edit!
> 
> Not chronologically after the other parts of the series despite being written later - I planned it way back but it simply never appeared when the others did. It happens in between _Sucker_ and _What The Dog Dragged In_ (and it was always intended that this would explain Sjin recognising Mr. Ridge's car in the latter).

Mr. Ridge eyed the clock on the wall of his office; it was nearly five. The school was quiet, long after the mass exodus of students and the slower, wearier retreat of most of the teachers soon afterwards. He looked away from the tall pile of marking he had just finished, his tired handwriting in scolding red ink scribbled in the margins. Lifting his bag onto the desk to put away his things, his gaze lingered out the window to the scruffy school courtyard, a long neglected pond reflecting the darkening sky in between the thick green algae. The lit windows of the classroom opposite were the only other sign of life in the entire building, the long blinds half-closed, but broken in enough places that Mr. Ridge couldn't miss the lone, painfully familiar boy who sat at a desk in the middle of the room, miserably sitting an after-school detention: Sjin.

Mr. Ridge gulped. It didn't matter that this was just another detention in a colleague's classroom, whenever he looked at Sjin he felt he was looking somewhere he shouldn't, his thoughts drifting to places he'd never dare admit to. He peered at the teacher's desk on the other side of the classroom; he couldn't see the man's face, but he knew who it was, his hand just visible, idly coiling his bright aqua blue tie around his fingers as he poured over the book in front of him. Mr. Ridge's brow creased into an unconscious frown, still irritated that he'd been passed over for the head of department position in favour of this outsider.

He'd been so caught up that he hadn't felt Sjin's eyes on him, the boy's head lowered but turned towards his window, fixed on him. Mr. Ridge turned away instantly, his eyes widening as he felt his pulse quicken. He busied himself with putting another book into his bag before he dared looked back, sure Sjin would have looked away by now, but the boy met his gaze, smirking from ear to ear. Sjin winked at him, slowly and deliberately licking his lips, and Mr. Ridge could see the giggle he was holding back, just threatening to bubble up and out of his mouth.

Sjin quickly looked down at his desk, and Mr. Ridge saw his colleague walking across the classroom to berate him. Mr. Ridge shook his head hard, forcing Sjin to the back of his mind and closing his office window's blinds. He gathered up his remaining things, half-throwing his bag over his shoulder before he bundled up a second pile of marking and hurried out.

He walked quickly to the car park as if blinkered, unlocking his car with a red flash on the darkening tarmac and collapsing gratefully into the driver's seat, turning to dump the heap of exercise books on the backseat. He put the key in the ignition, but before he could turn it his hand seemed to grow heavier. He leant forward, resting his elbows on the steering wheel and burying his face in his palms. He couldn't get Sjin out of his head. Every time he looked at him little flashes of the boy's face rushed forth unbidden from his memory, and none of the mental images were ones he should have; Sjin's lips wrapped around his cock, the softness of the boy's hair in his fist, and the muffled sound of Sjin moaning his name bent over his desk, over and over again. He cursed, feeling his cock stirring just at the thought, shifting in his seat.

His shoulders tensed in a jump when he heard the passenger door open, snapping his head upright to see Sjin climbing casually into the car and turning to him with a grin.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mr. Ridge demanded, his voice a shout strained into a whisper as his eyes roamed the car park urgently.

"What?" Sjin asked innocently, catching his eye with a wink, and Mr. Ridge knew immediately what he was thinking.

"Sjin, not here!"

"You'd better get going then," Sjin smirked, clicking his seatbelt into place.

"Sjin-" Mr. Ridge began to protest angrily, before he saw his blond colleague opening the school's main door, making for the car park, the man’s muttonchops bristling. He gulped and turned the key in the ignition so hard that pain shot up his forearm. "Get down, quickly," he hissed at Sjin, who giggled but obeyed, ducking out of view.

Mr. Ridge felt beads of sweat running down his temples as he drove through the school gates, speeding down the road, desperate to get away from watchful eyes as quickly as he could.

"Just a ride home, Sjin," he muttered as they stopped at a red light. "That's all."

Sjin looked up at Mr. Ridge's face from his cramped position in the passenger seat, taking in the man's harried expression, and he grinned. As his eyes moved downward over his black and gold tie, his smile only broadened when he saw the man's bulge pressing against the fabric of his trousers insistently.

As they began to move again, heading along the bypass that spanned the northern edges of the town, Sjin sat up in his seat, unperturbed. He rested a hand on his teacher's thigh, softly tracing tiny circles with the tip of his index finger.

"Sjin..." Mr. Ridge growled warningly, only sparing him a second of a frown before he looked back to the road.

Sjin bit his lip, holding back a snigger as he moved his hand up the man's thigh, his fingertips shifting in waves that rose just a little higher each time.

"I'm driving," Mr. Ridge said stonily, staring unerringly at the road as much out of dire need of distraction as for their own safety.

Sjin heard the man's tone waver, just slightly, and without a moment's more thought, he let his palm drift deliberately upwards, grasping Mr. Ridge's growing bulge, palming him through the fabric firmly.

"Sjin!" Mr. Ridge swerved, his hands trembling on the steering wheel, only now swatting away the boy's wandering fingers.

Sjin only giggled as he watched Mr. Ridge slowly regain his composure, smirking as the man turned left sharply up the north forest road. The route splintered off into the tree-covered hills, ending only in a distant car park with a worn information board detailing nature trails, miles deep into the warren of tangled conifers. Mr. Ridge was well aware that this late into the evening, the paths would be abandoned, the dark treetops now barely discernable from the twilit sky above them.

Mr. Ridge turned again down a narrower dirt track, his hands shaking on the steering wheel as the car shuddered over the rough track, twisting around the tall trees before he parked carefully behind a wall of young conifers, their lower branches easily obscuring the car from the road. As he turned off the engine, the car fell into darkness, and for a moment all Sjin could hear was the man's short, heavy breaths beside him. Mr. Ridge unbuckled his seatbelt, and with nothing more than a quick cursory look around, he turned to Sjin, grabbing his head without a word and kissing him hard. Sjin felt the man's breaths suddenly break into longer, dragged inhales against his lips, as if he'd just surfaced from deep water, Sjin's mouth on his a sudden influx of oxygen into his lungs.

Sjin felt blindly for his seatbelt, clicking the release button and struggling to break from Mr. Ridge for even the second it took to disentangle himself from it, the whirr of it retracting somehow far away from where he sat, his tongue curled around Mr. Ridge's, the man's stubble rough against his jaw. He unthreaded his legs from the footwell, shifting over the gearstick awkwardly to sit on Mr. Ridge's lap. He folded his legs either side of the man's thighs, bowing his head under the low ceiling, hair rubbing against the roof and rising with the static. Reaching a hand beside the seat, he tugged the lever which met his fingers, giggling when Mr. Ridge's seat suddenly reclined backward, the man falling back with it. Sjin inescapably followed him down, his teacher's arms wrapped around him, one hand gripping his hair, the other snaked beneath his jumper, worming its way beneath the boy's belt, just his fingertips reaching Sjin's behind, curling, needing to feel it in his palm.

Sjin grinded his hips into Mr. Ridge, the friction making the man groan, the outline of his cock now clearly straining against the fabric. Mr. Ridge doubled his grip on Sjin, desperate to pull him closer still as the boy ran the tip of his tongue down the gap in the man's front teeth before Mr. Ridge pushed forwards, urging his tongue further in. When he felt Sjin's hands fumbling with his belt, he jutted his hips into the boy's hands gratefully, finally feeling the material begin to loosen over his cock when the buckle fell to his side. Sjin worked the top button free, unzipping his teacher's trousers, his hand barely moving to grasp the man's cock as it sprang free into his waiting palm. Mr. Ridge cursed into Sjin's mouth, at last breaking the kiss and lifting his head to nuzzle Sjin's shoulder, not quite moaning but not quite making words as a stream of incoherent sound fell from his lips, from which Sjin's name was the only intelligible syllable.

Mr. Ridge snaked his hands through Sjin's arms to the boy's own belt, making swift work of it and tugging his trousers down to just above his knees, his hands lingering on Sjin's newly exposed thighs, running his fingers up them to the boy's behind. Sjin shifted up onto his knees, his head rubbing against the car roof as he lifted his left leg to slip it out of his trousers. Releasing the man's cock, Sjin reached out to grab the passenger headrest for support but Mr. Ridge's hand grasped his, the other still firmly on his ass as he awkwardly shook his leg free, catching the back of his shoe on the curve of the footwell to work it off his foot. As he moved to rebalance to get the other leg free, Mr. Ridge sat up abruptly, leaning forward against Sjin and feeling the boy's erection nudge into his abdomen as he opened the glovebox, rummaging through it. Sjin turned, confused until he saw the man's hand emerge clasping a small, worn tub of vaseline, and he grinned, snatching it out of his teacher's hand, his trousers still hanging from his right knee.

Mr. Ridge's eyebrows rose with a smile at the boy's enthusiasm as Sjin prised open the tub and dipped two fingers in, scooping up a thick glob of it and smearing it onto the man's cock. Sjin saw the man's chest rise suddenly as he inhaled sharply at the cool substance, catching his eye as he took his teacher's cock in his hand once more, spreading the slick vaseline slowly down the shaft. He smirked when Mr. Ridge let out a staggered groan, the man leaning back in the reclined chair again to watch him and loosening his tie.

Sjin felt the man's hands return to his ass, kneading his cheeks and pulling them gently apart, but he dropped the tub in surprise when Mr. Ridge lifted him impatiently over his cock. Sjin bowed his head, his shoulders against the car roof, feeling the head of his teacher's cock nudging against his ass. He held eye contact with him as the man lowered him down onto his cock, entering him slowly, Sjin's lips breaking open with a long, shaking moan.

Sjin rode his teacher, slowly at first, nudging his hips gently forward with each lift upward. Mr. Ridge's hands guided his movements, staring transfixed at Sjin on top of him, his mouth half open with breathy grunts he barely realised he was making. He began to draw Sjin down on his cock harder, his mouth dry with his heavy breathing as he watched Sjin's face crumple, his ass slapping against the man's thighs. He moved his right hand to the boy's cock, gripping it tightly just as Sjin sunk onto his lap, burying Mr. Ridge's shaft inside him.

Sjin swore, his eyes opening wide and catching the man's gaze as he moaned softly, "M-Mr.... Mr. _Ridge_..."

The man groaned hearing Sjin call out his name, lifting his hips now to meet Sjin's, pounding into him hard. He wanted so badly to grab the boy, to roll them over and pin him against the seat, hear his voice close in his ear, to feel every inch of Sjin's skin shaking against his beneath him, but the small space was so cramped he could only barely control the boy's trembling motions. He kept rhythm with Sjin, thrusting upward, but still he kept his hand firmly on his student's hip, pulling him down further than he would go on his own, and lifting him higher, hearing him moan with every little collapse downward and the reluctant rise up once more.

Sjin began to ride him faster, becoming more daring as he swung his hips forward hard after each movement, his breaths quick and shallow, and Mr. Ridge knew he was close, the boy's cock throbbing in his palm. He tightened his grasp, barely needing to move his hand as Sjin rose and fell, his cock pushing through the man's hand. Sjin's come suddenly rushed over Mr. Ridge's fingers, splattering over his teacher’s shirt, and the boy cried out at the force of it, his legs numb beneath him.

Mr. Ridge moved his right hand back to Sjin's side, pulling the boy up and dragging him back down again and again, his body quivering in his palms. Sjin tried to speak, his thoughts a light show that momentarily outshone everything else in his mind, but only managed a long moan which broke on each of Mr. Ridge's thrusts, his orgasm repeatedly shuddering through his limbs until his teacher held him up almost entirely, every ounce of his energy utterly spent.

Finally Mr. Ridge pulled Sjin down onto himself hard, his cum shooting into the boy with a shuddering groan, his cock spasming inside his student as he swore, Sjin's name another curse that flooded from his quaking lips, his words as much exhale as voice.

As he relaxed his hands, Sjin slumped forward as they both struggled for breath, grabbing the car door to keep from falling over. Mr. Ridge carefully lifted him off his cock, the man's cum dripping down his shaft as he sat Sjin on his lap, resting his hand on the small of the boy's back. Sjin wriggled down his teacher's thighs before he leant forward, catching Mr. Ridge's eyes as he licked his puddle of cum off the man's shirt in long, deliberate strokes. Mr. Ridge gulped hard, and Sjin felt the man's cock twitch against him as he looked up, licking his lips and swallowing, seeing the man's gaze on his Adam's apple as it shifted upwards.

Sjin grinned as he felt the man's ribs sink in a long exhale, and curled against him, resting his head on Mr. Ridge's chest, hearing his still thudding heartbeat. Mr. Ridge curled his arm around the boy, suddenly aware again of the world outside their warm bubble, the night drawn in around them, shrouding their oasis in darkness. He refused to look at what time it was. Not yet, at least. Sjin closed his eyes, denying the world from interrupting the warmth of the man beneath him, a soft smile tugging at his lips when he felt the man's hand stroking his hair softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so mad at myself for writing this, but the unfinished outline of this forgotten chapter nagged at me. So for all those who wished I'd write more of this, here you are, a last hurrah. As you might expect, characterisation in this is, as in the rest of the series, awful. But hopefully it fits with the tone of the rest of the series, if not any semblance of our little collective fandom reality. Please don't ask me for any more of this, mentally I'd quite like to disown this entire series, but damn if it doesn't keep echoing in my head. Never write about one of your oldest teenage sexual fantasies in all its incredibly problematic glory, it'll bloody haunt you.
> 
> (Also yes the title and summary are puns. Terrible, terrible puns.)


End file.
